Tempus Fugit
by Sexymckittington
Summary: During the summer of Harry's 17th Birthday an attack goes wrong and Harry is sent back in time. How will his actions in the past influence the future? Will he disrupt the flow of time and destroy his future or did he shape it into what it's meant to be?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Overhead, like fireworks, flashes of colour lit up the darkness. Red and purple collided and exploded, the resulting flash momentarily blinding dozens of pairs of eyes.

Harry ducked and rolled out of the path of an incoming stunner, the crunch of booted feet dangerously close to his ear. He shot out an arm, tripping and wordlessly binding the Deatheater with barely a seconds thought before scrambling to his feet. Fortunately for the residents of Privet Drive the temporary wards the Aurors cast hid the skirmish form Muggle eyes.

Harry didn't know if the Deatheaters had somehow gotten word that he was leaving to stay with the Weaslys for the remainder of the summer holidays or if they were just staking the place out. It didn't really matter the results were the same; either the Deatheaters would capture him and take him to Voldemort or he would escape and the process would be repeated at a later time.

Harry hoped it wouldn't be much longer before he would be able to take on the Dark Lord himself. He had recently made some new discoveries but hadn't yet been able to inform the headmaster or the rest of the Order. He was confident that these new advances combined with his private defence and Occlumency tutoring would be enough to give him the edge he needed. He had a few suspicions regarding his new abilities but nothing concrete. He had hoped that speaking to Dumbledore would clarify some things for him.

* * *

><p>On his seventeenth birthday Harry had woken to the sensation of magic exploding throughout his body. He felt a golden light buried deep within his core erupt outwards, coursing through flesh and bone, hovering visibly in the outer layer of skin before sinking back down into him, infusing his entire body with warmth.<p>

He had always been able to feel the magical energy residing in him but had always felt as if a barrier of sorts was restraining him access. It had frustrated him to no end when he would try to perform a magical task, could feel the power and the ability within him, but couldn't get the results he knew he had the capacity for.

People like the headmaster were always telling him that he was a very powerful wizard, but when he applied himself he was always thoroughly average. The only time he seemed to be able to summon his almost supernatural powers were when his emotions were exceptionally heightened.

He always managed to exude the necessary amount of extra power when he or his loved ones were in danger, but unless there were extenuating circumstances he just couldn't call up the amount of power he could feel suspended just below the surface.

But come midnight the day of his birth all the barriers he felt inside were decimated. He could feel magic radiating through his entire being, pulsing energetically just beneath the surface, as if it too were excited to finally be free. He had lain in silence basking in the sensation, revelling in the feel of his unleashed magic. For the first time in his life he felt complete, and for the first time in his life he truly felt like the powerful wizard everyone said he was.

Realizing that as he was seventeen he could perform magic away from Hogwarts struck him with the force of a bludger. He had grinned enthusiastically before remembering his wand was locked away with all of his other magical items. He had glared sullenly at his trunk, just wishing that it would open. He abstractly noticed a tingle of magic and abruptly all the padlocks and chains fell to the floor with a muffled thump. He stared, muted uncomprehendingly, at the freed trunk before realization set in, he had performed wandless and wordless magic.

Harry had stared at his trunk in disbelief for a few moments, unwilling to get his hopes up from just one instance. He silently cast a _lumos_ then frantically had to cast a _nox_ when the entire room was suffused with a light so bright it rivalled the sun.

He had left the wand in his trunk forgotten as he had nonverbally gone through a list of all the charms he knew of. Most of them required little to no effort, a few harder spells like _expecto-patronum_ required more focus and were a lot more magically draining without a wand. He had spent the rest of the night and into the morning practicing what he could before falling into an exhausted sleep.

The following few days he had practiced with his wand, getting a feel for the differences and experimenting with which spells worked better with a wand than without. He spent the rest of his time at the Dursleys rereading all of his old textbooks and going over the books on _Occlumency_ Hermione had gifted him at the end of the school year.

* * *

><p>He hadn't been allowed any methods of communication for fear of it being intercepted, and thusly hadn't been able to tell anyone about his new abilities. And now it seemed, he thought as he fought the masked Deatheaters, that imparting the headmaster with his newfound knowledge would be a while longer in coming.<p>

A streak of crimson shot towards Harry with alarming speed, he blocked it with a nonverbal _Protego, _concurrently disarming the caster with a shouted _Expelliarmus_. He scanned the area quickly for any trace of the Aurors but didn't see any. He realized he was surrounded by at least a dozen Deatheaters and futilely started cursing as many as possible.

He heard someone call out his name as something hurled through the air towards him, his seekers reflexes kicked in before he had a chance to analyse the situation. He felt the object hit the palm of his hand and simultaneously felt the wash of magic from several curses. He was aware of everything slowing down, his mind registering the shouts of the Deatheaters curses, and felt a tug behind his navel inductive of a portkey.

Harry was aware of a brilliant flash of light and all encompassing pain before the world around him seemed to dissolve away into nothingness.

* * *

><p>AN: So this is the prologue of Tempus Fugit, which means time flies in Latin. It's a time travel fic set during the Marauders and Snape's 7th year. Its HarrySnape so yes there will be slash. If you don't like it don't read it. Its rated M for a reason.

I've got a good idea of the main outline of the story and I've got a few random bits and pieces written, it should be pretty long, I'm still deciding where I want to end it. The chapters will probably be a few thousand words, nothing less than 1000 and nothing more than 10,000.

If you feel like reviewing please do, if not I'm not going to beg. Thanks, hope everyone likes it so far.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One ~ Revelations and Reintroductions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

AN: please read the authors note at the end of this chapter for important story info.

The sunlight was blinding behind Harry's tightly closed eyelids, the shrill twittering of birdsong and rustling trees the only sounds in the air. Keeping his eyes closed Harry tried to take stock of his surroundings. He felt the tendrils of long grasses tickling his face, the solid feel of earth was a welcome presence beneath his back. He inhaled the familiar aroma of nature, the untamed scent of the outdoors and the undercurrent of strong benign magic. The sense of familiarity and security washed over his aching body comfortingly.

He opened his eyes slowly, shielding them with his hand from the bright summer sun. After looking around for a moment he blinked once in confusion before the events of the last hour caught up with him. Images flared like flashbulbs, the attack, being surrounded, the hexes, catching an unknown object, the flash of light, then unconsciousness.

Still clasped in his hand was the thrown object, a child's shoe, still faintly tingling with magic inductive of a portkey. That would certainly explain his location, he thought as he stared at the silhouette of Hogwarts, not to mention the sense of peace that suffused the entire area. He slowly got to his feet mindful of the lingering aches in his limbs and began the long walk to the castle.

Judging by the position of the sun he deduced he hadn't been out for much more than a couple hours. He was slightly alarmed that none of the Aurors guarding him had arrived with him, he hoped that they had just apparated to a different secure location. He pushed the distressing thoughts to the back of his mind, not wanting to get worked up without all of the facts and continued on towards the castle.

* * *

><p>He was mentally going through his report to Dumbledore when his silent ruminations were interrupted by the sound of boisterous laughter. He stilled uncertainly near the front gates, aware that there shouldn't be any students on the premises. He quickly dug into his bag for his invisibility cloak, slinging it hastily over his head. His movements were sped up by the persistent uneasiness accompanying the <em>deja vu<em> he had felt upon hearing the laughter.

Wand clasped tightly in his fist Harry padded silently towards the energetic voices. He couldn't picture any Death Eaters chattering away enthusiastically, but certainly wasn't going to write that option off just yet. He tensed his body into a fighting stance, wand trained on the swiftly approaching voices. Moody's disembodied frequent exclamations of "_Constant Vigilance_!" echoing forcefully through his mind.

Sadly for Harry, no amount of vigilance could prepare him for the sound of a familiar yet strangely foreign exclamation of "Prongs!" Followed by the mirthful reply of, "yes, Padfoot?"

Harry froze in shock at the unmistakeable voice of his Godfather, every muscle in his body tensing almost to the point of pain. A small coherent piece of his mind was appreciative that he had his cloak on, for he certainly would have been a sight to behold, eyes comically bugged out and mouth gaping open.

His mind scrabbled frantically for any potential explanation, for anything that could possibly explain why he was hearing his Godfather speaking to his late father, save the obvious. Any possible conclusions or suppositions were shattered before they could be fully formed upon seeing the figures turning the corner and coming into his line of sight.

His heart sped up to an erratic pace, beating so loud it almost muffled all other sound. His vision greyed around the edges and black spots danced before his eyes. The world seemed to tilt on its axis as he watched what he was certain was his teenaged father, casually strolling by arm thrown over the shoulders of his Godfather, laughing with the carefree innocence he himself had long ago lost.

His mental faculties shut down and all the voices in his head screaming about the impossibilities of the situation faded into a dull roar. He remained motionless, his eyes trained on the two man procession until they both faded from his line of sight. The second they disappeared from view any internal forces holding him upright ceased to exist and he suddenly fell to his knees, the breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding leaving his body in one quick exhalation.

* * *

><p>He took a deep breath, feeling like his coherency was slowly returning with every inhalation of oxygen. The ground ceased it infernal shaking beneath his feet and the sounds of nature became audible once again. He shook the confusion from his head like a dog shaking off droplets of water and stretched the tension from his rigid muscles then sank to the ground with a dull thud.<p>

He stayed like that, just sitting in the middle of the road for innumerable minutes pondering the impossibilities of the situation, trying to convince himself that everything he had seen was nothing more than an elaborate hallucination. He smacked his forehead with an open palm as a thought suddenly struck cast a simple _Tempus_ and all his questions were answered. The date 'August 22nd 1976' glowed with neon intensity from the end of his wand, the letters mocking him with their simplicity. A useless voice chimed in in the back of his mind reminding him that today was Percy Weasley's birthday.

He let out a deep breath and cradled his suddenly weary head in his hands. Sometimes he hated his life, not only did he have Dark Lords to vanquish now he had the intricacies of time travel to navigate as well. He chuckled darkly within the confines of his mind, allowing himself a few moments of self pity before resigning himself to his fate with grim determination.

Like every other seemingly impossible task he was faced with he would prevail, he would conquer whatever arduous task he was faced with and he would come out on top. He would accept these new circumstances as a new challenge to overcome, if he went into this with failure on his mind a failure he would become, this was just another stepping stone in the life of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>He raised his head from his hands and made himself comfortable, taking deep and even breaths, he allowed a meditative tranquility to wash over him as he went over the facts in his mind. The fight with the Death Eaters had taken place August 22nd 1997, so he had been transported exactly 21 years into the past. He didn't remember exactly what spells had hit him, he vaguely remembered one that had to do with time or age, but the rest were a mystery.<p>

He remembered the spells hitting him the same instant as his fingers had curled around the portkey, the feel of magic had washed over him and with it came the subsequent tug of the portkey. Somehow the different spells had combined with the magic of the portkey and had transported him through time and space. He wasn't sure exactly why those variables in combination had produced such a result but he was highly doubtful the circumstances could be repeated.

Thankfully the portkey had taken him to Hogwarts, he knew that if he were to find any information on time travel it would be in the Hogwarts library, but even more importantly Hogwarts was home to the only man he would ever consider trusting in this kind of situation, Albus Dumbledore. Though he didn't trust the headmaster in all matters he did believe that he had always had his best interests at heart, he did have a propensity for keeping him in the dark and treating him like a child but Harry trusted him with his life.

Hopefully the man would be able to impart him with some sort of advice, Harry did after all have a prophecy to fulfil, and he needed to get back to the future for that. _Or do I?_ The thought caught him off guard, he was alone in a time not his own, no one knew he was there, no one knew his allegiances, Voldemort wouldn't even know someone was after him until it was too late. He could kill the bastard before he ever got the chance to make him an orphan, there would be no rebounding _Avada Kedavra_, no resurrection during his fourth year, no battle at the Department of Mysteries, he had the chance to end Voldemort's reign of terror before it even really got started.

But if he did change the future what would happen? Would he watch himself grow up from afar, observe as he grew up happy and loved, while he himself continued on in the past, destroying the future as he knew it. Could he even guarantee that it would be a better future? What if Voldemort's death paved the way for an even greater evil, there was a very real possibility that he could make the future infinitely worse. For all he knew tampering with the past could rip a hole in the space time continuum and destroy the very fabric of reality.

On the other hand if he didn't find his way home he didn't think he could stand by while his parents and so many others died, but he also didn't know if he'd be able to change the past and destroy his future. He couldn't in good conscience change the fate of the world by himself, he needed to get to Hogwarts and speak to the headmaster before even contemplating doing anything rash. He could practically hear Professor Snape's sneering reprimand of "foolish Gryffindor"at the thought of doing anything with so many far reaching consequences without first taking into account all of the facts and analyzing all of the possible outcomes.

Speaking to the Headmaster of course posed its own set of problems, Harry didn't know exactly how much information he could reveal to him without exposing his true identity. Even the most well meaning acts committed with future knowledge could be devastating and irreversible, intent had no bearing on the reality of cause and effect.

He would have to walk a fine line for the foreseeable future, he had to make it clear to Dumbledore that if he had a chance to defeat the Dark Lord he might have to take it, but he couldn't give up too much information in case he wasn't supposed to change anything in this time. Also, without giving too much away, he had to make sure Dumbledore knew that he had no intentions of ever straying towards the dark. They were nearing times of war and every powerful presence would be sure to be treated with suspicion.

* * *

><p>With new purpose, strength and determination guiding him, he stood up and confidently strode towards the castle. Sneaking in through one of the side entrances he oriented himself and found the nearest washroom. He was glad he had already figured out he had time traveled for there was nothing indicative in his surroundings that would have directed him to that conclusion. He suspected that the interior of Hogwarts had remained unchanged for hundreds of years, and would remain that way for hundreds of years more.<p>

Ever since he came to Hogwarts when he was 11 everyone had told him about how much he looked like his father, upon seeing his father in person he didn't really see too much of a resemblance. They had the same hair and colouring, both wore glasses and both had slim seekers bodies, but Harry didn't really see any other similarities.

Years of nutritional deprivation had ensured Harry would never achieve his fathers height, but the long hours of forced labour growing up had necessitated the development of a more muscular figure. James was tall and broad shouldered, he wasn't visibly muscled but had a strong and sturdy presence. Harry was small and slender, his muscles more defined on his lithe frame. James walked with a cocky arrogance, taking long confident strides, he had the kind of boyish charisma that filled a room. Harry had a quiet strength to him, he was unassuming but had an aura of authority, the kind of presence you would dismiss at first, but upon reflection couldn't help but take notice of.

Though he hadn't seen his mother in person yet he suspected he looked more like her, from pictures he had noted they shared similar facial features, the same cheek bones, a certain tilt to their full lips, a gentle curve of the jaw. Whereas the James in him was more overpowering, Lily's characteristics were more subtle.

He looked at himself in the mirror with an objective eye and began with his hair. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at his head, he didn't know any incantations but focused his magic with intent alone, picturing his hair growing longer and straighter. He watched as inch by inch his hair grew, the weight of it changing the messy curls into silky waves. He conjured a pair of scissors and layered it a bit, his 'bangs' the shortest hitting his cheekbones, growing longer and longer until it stopped just before brushing the tops of his shoulders.

The cut framed his face flatteringly and emphasised his eyes, he decided on the spot that he'd be keeping the look if he ever returned to the present. He cast a semi permanent colour changing charm and made it a light golden brown, the colour complimented his eyes but didn't quite go with his skin tone. He swept his wand over his body and watched as his skin darkened a few shades into a healthy bronze glow, the colour it normally was by the end of a long summer working in the outdoors.

The last thing he did was spell a glamour over his scar. It wasnt very visible with his new hair cut but he felt more secure just knowing it was there. He figured if need be he could get his eyes repaired, or at least get contacts.

He cast an critical eye over his new appearance, with the removal of his glasses he wouldn't look at all like his father or his mother. He was different enough that if someone in later years would remember him they wouldn't immediately note his similarities to Harry Potter, yet he wasn't so altered that he couldn't recognise himself.

* * *

><p>Satisfied with his altered countenance he began to rummage through his bag for his school robes. Along with a <em>Featherweight <em>charm, his bag also had a never-ending-extending charm placed on it, and since the Death Eaters intercepted him as he was leaving the Dursley's for the last time he was currently in possession of all of his belongings.

He knew one way to ensure his credibility Dumbledore would be to arrive wearing his school robes, he had seen Bills old school robes one time and remembered their styling looked very dated. He also didn't want to chance being sorted, for he was almost positive he wouldn't have been able to talk his way out of Slytherin this time.

The events at the Department of Mysteries and the subsequent enlightenment to the prophecy had altered his countenance irreversibly, he was now a bit more cynical and wasn't as quick to trust as he once was, he was also significantly more self-sufficient than he once was, not relying on anyone's assumptions but his own. All in all save his propensity for charging headlong into danger and penchant for sacrificing himself for others, he was nearly the embodiment of Slytherin.

Harry knew Dumbledore would be a touch more biased towards Slytherin, he had nurtured the Dark Lord and as such would be more weary of another powerful cunning Slytherin than an honest loyal Gryffindor. The fact that Harry had thought this through already just proved his suppositions more. He wanted to create a positive first image and couldn't think of a better way than by displaying his Gryffindor colours with pride.

* * *

><p>Harry cast one last assessing look over himself before nodding with satisfaction and heading out the door. The walk to the headmasters office was one he could have done in his sleep, if it weren't for the emptiness of the hallways and absence of almost all noise he could almost imagine that today was just another day. The stone guardians standing sentinel at the entrance gave him a cold dismissive look, which Harry promptly wiped off upon gaining entrance after guessing only two passwords.<p>

Harry paused a moment to compose himself before striding self-assuredly into the room, he waited good-naturedly for the Headmaster to take his assessment of him, smiling in amusement as he watched the expression of shock morph into his characteristic twinkle. Harry knew the man wasnt as omniscient as he liked to appear, but it was still reassuring to be able to suprise him every once in a while. Taking in his new school robes, Gryffindor colours, and laid back posture Dumbledore met his eyes and fixed him with a genial smile of his own. "I'd probably best send for tea my boy, it looks as though you've got quite the tale to tell."

* * *

><p>AN: When I first thought up this story it was just going to be a simple time travel fic, I wrote the prologue with that in mind. But a few days ago I was deciding where in the cannon storyline I wanted this to take place and this caused my entire plot to change drastically.<p>

Now I am planning to have a much longer story than I originally intended, the Horcruxes and the Deathly Hollows will each have a major role in the story, though it will be quite different from the cannon.

This story begins soon after Harry's 17th birthday, but in the cannon storyline it takes place just after the Department of Mysteries fiasco. There are reasons I wanted Harry to be 17 in my story, so just imagine he had a few normal years (normal for him anyway, i.e. shit happened but no one important died) Also in my story Sirius lived, they thought he died but he just fell through the other side of the veil a week later, he's still in hiding at Grimmauld Place. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask.

I don't know how long each chapter will take me to write. Sometimes I just sit down and write a few thousand words without cessation, other times I sit at the computer for hours and only end up with a few sentences. I will try for at least one chapter a week, I confess I keep skipping over writing the first few chapters for ones with more action :P

I would also like to apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes/run-on sentences that I have made, and for those which I am sure to make in the future as well.

So yeah… Anyway, thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favourites, and especially to the people who've reviewed. Every time I get an email notification I do a mental happy dance, So thanks for brightening my day ^_^

P.S just edited a few mistakes and Dumbles final words there, he kinda sounded like a pirate before.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2 Proposals and Plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

Dumbledore had been seated at his desk revising some papers when he detected the strong presence of magic. He paused, his quill poised a few inches above the parchment, his brow wrinkling in confusion. He hadn't been expecting anyone, and he could list on one hand how many people he knew that radiated that kind of power, he couldn't fathom why any of them would be dropping by unexpectedly.

He rechecked the wards and breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw they hadn't been tripped, wizards who frequently dabbled in the dark arts accumulated a build-up of malevolent energy and the wards around Hogwarts would have alerted him to any harmful beings on the premises.

He felt the magic drawing nearer to his office and began to stand up to greet his unexpected visitor when his guardians granted them access. Now he was well and truly stumped, he had just changed his password a few days ago, and to his knowledge he hadn't told anyone. Though his passwords were rather unoriginal, he couldn't picture anyone besides his students or staff guessing it offhand.

He sat back in his seat and decided to wait his mysterious caller out, he took up his quill once again and wiped the puzzled expression from his face, it certainly wouldn't do to appear to be caught unawares. His efforts at impassivity proved to be futile, when despite himself he felt his eyes widen in disbelief and his mouth open in shock. Whatever he could have been expecting it certainly wasn't the sight of a young man clad in Gryffindor colours. He had to forcibly stop himself from craning his neck to check if there wasn't someone behind him.

He schooled his expression and resumed his characteristic genial smile, but could tell by the suppressed amusement tugging at the corners of his lips that he hadn't fooled anyone. Dumbledore allowed his eyes to flit across the young mans form, unabashedly taking assessment of him.

* * *

><p>He looked to be no older than 18, probably a student, and though he was wearing Hogwarts robes he knew that he had never seen him before. He was standing at ease, yet at attention, with a laidback posture that was belied the tension coiled just beneath the surface. His hands were open and relaxed, his wand holstered visibly in his pocket, most likely as a show of faith. His green eyes were glittering with an amused <em>knowing<em> that was oh so reminiscent of his own characteristic twinkle, and though they had never before met, he was smiling an easy smile bred of familiarity.

The boy endured the scrutiny in silence allowing him to take his fill, clearly knowing that he would need a moment. There was something off about him that he couldn't place, perhaps it was the casual way he had entered his office and withstood his inspection with an natural ease that could only come from experience, or perhaps it was the way he exuded power in nearly unmatched amounts, yet looked upon him as the superior.

Or perhaps yet it was the way he comfortably wore Hogwarts robes in Gryffindor colours, despite, to his knowledge, never having attended. Dumbledore looked at the robes more carefully, they were obviously well worn and seemed to fit him, and they didn't appear to belong to anyone else, there was something about them though. His eyes narrowed then widened fractionally, they were different than any he had seen before, they were similar, yet minutely altered. It looked like an intentional design change though, rather than a knockoff attempt.

Altogether it was just the slightest bit disconcerting. He had seen enough for first impressions, it was time to open up to conversation. Hopefully some of his questions would be answered and the mystery unveiled.

"I'd probably best send for tea my boy, it looks as though you've got quite the tale to tell." He said with a smile, his words and tone conveying his ignorance to the boys identity and circumstances, yet keeping an air of omniscience, alluding that he knew more than he appeared.

* * *

><p>Harry smiled and accepted the proffered tea with a thanks, seating himself a little more delicately than he was accustomed, consciously having to prevent himself from relaxing into informality, and squelching the inappropriate desire to ask for a lemon drop.<p>

Now that he was in front of the Headmaster he was at a loss, how exactly did one bring up time travel to a seemingly perfect stranger without sounding mental? He paused a moment in thought, trying to find a way to ease into the subject, but anything he thought of sounded horribly inept. He mentally shook his head and decided to just go with it, it wasn't as though Gryffindors were renowned for their subtlety.

"Id like to introduce myself, but I don't think that would be wise right now. A couple of hours ago I was hexed by some Death Eaters, I'm not sure what they got me with but whatever it was knocked me unconscious and when I woke up I was here. I cant tell you exactly how far I traveled, though it wont be very helpful I can tell you it was more than 6 years and less than sixty."

He paused for a breather and continued. "As you've probably guessed I'm a student at Hogwarts, and a proud member of Gryffindor house. I just turned 17 and was supposed to be in my seventh year in September."

Harry hesitated a moment and ran his fingers through his hair, an unconscious gesture he preformed whenever he was nervous. He cast his eyes to the floor and bit his lip, "I'm not sure what I should tell you, I mean I want to just tell you everything, but I know I cant." He cast Dumbledore a sheepish smile and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it would just be easiest for you to ask me questions, if I don't think I should tell you I wont, but I will only ever tell you the truth.

Dumbledore stared at him ponderously for a long minute, "How do I know for sure that you are from the future, and how do I know that you're telling the truth?" His eyes were flat blue and ice cold, and so completely void of warmth that Harry shuddered apprehensively.

Harry gulped, his mouth suddenly too dry, his mind frantically searching for something that would validate his story. "I guess the only way to prove it would be to tell you things that no random stranger from this time would know." He paused a moment, eyes sliding closed as he searched his memory.

He smiled faintly when a few options came to him. "There is a Chamber of Secrets hidden deep within the school." He stopped and frowned slightly before continuing softer, speaking more to himself than Dumbledore, "no, the school was almost shut down so I guess that's not really something I couldn't know."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair once again, ponderously chewing on his lower lip, his brow creased in thought. "I could tell you stuff about yourself that most people don't know, like how your passwords are always sweets." He paused again, "no that's too common, what about your laced lemon drops? Half with claming potion, half with pepper-up, I bet not many people know about that." He smiled at the exaggerated expression of innocence the headmaster displayed at this revelation.

Harry's smile faded and his eyes grew solemn, "If someone were to ask you what you see in the Mirror of Erised you would claim yourself holding a pair of socks, but I think you, like me, would see your family, happy and well."

Harry watched as the Headmasters pale blue eyes grew unfocussed and cloudy and cursed inwardly. He hadn't wanted to bring up distressing memories, especially during their first meeting, he just wanted to share his knowledge of the man, while at the same time revealing a bit about himself as well.

Eyes downcast he scrabbled frantically for something else he could say, something that would prove his claims about being a time traveler, but nothing too personal. His expression cleared as inspiration struck, a smile gracing his features once more.

"A seventh year Gryffindor by the name of Remus John Lupin is a werewolf." His smile grew fractionally as Dumbledore's eyes refocused and widened minutely in shock. He hastened to add, "I am aware of his condition because he is like family to me, there's actually a few people in this time that I would consider family."

Dumbledore nodded faintly and eyed him speculatively, "do you regard myself as one whom you consider family in your time?"

Harry smiled, "I do consider you family in a paternal sense." He continued with a wry grin, "you're kind of like the meddling grandfather I never had." He paused a moment, becoming more serious. "You're also a mentor to me, I know, well at least in my time, that you've always got my best interests at heart. I value your input above almost all others and I trust you with my life. You were the first person I thought of coming to, and probably the only person I feel comfortable trusting in this situation. I know you wont try to get me to reveal critical information from the future, and that you'll keep anything I do tell you in the strictest confidence."

* * *

><p>Dumbledore studied the boy carefully, his decades as an educator gave him a kind of sixth sense regarding intentions. The boys verdant green eyes were wide open and trusting, piercing him with a gaze so full of hope and determination it almost took his breath away. There was nothing insincere in the sudden seriousness in the turn of conversation and his sombre sincerity of tone, the boy was laying himself on the line, desperate to be believed.<p>

Something about the straightforward earnest honesty of the still unnamed boy struck a chord within him. If his story was indeed true, and he was beginning to believe it to be so, then he was deeply impressed by the boys fortitude. It certainly said something about his character that he wasn't a gibbering wreck right now, no, he was calm and collected, clear thinking and concise.

Though he wasn't about to outright trust the boy he was inclined to trust that he was telling the truth. That being said he still wasn't sure what his intentions were, he didn't think he was just there for a chat. "What exactly were you hoping to gain from speaking to me?" He asked with a kind smile.

The boy visibly sagged with relief, clearly relieved to be taken seriously and being heard out. "Truthfully sir, I was hoping to have access to the school library, I was also hoping that you'd be able to help me out." Dumbledore raised a questioning eyebrow and he elaborated.

"I don't know much about time travel, I would like to return to the future as soon as I can but I'm not even sure if its possible. I don't want to mess up anything by accident and ruin the future but I don't know if I've already changed the future just by being here. Not to mention the fact that I'm not sure that I don't want to change the future."

Dumbledore's eyes raised at that last statement, this boy didn't seem like the deliberately irresponsible or frivolous type, if he thought there was something that should be changed it was probably a very serious matter. That being said the boy had obviously thought this through and had decided that he could help him decide.

He didn't know much about time travel either, and he wasn't about to give advice on something of such a severe magnitude without thoroughly thinking things through. This kind of situation required copious amounts of research and reflection, it would probably take a while to come up with any feasible advice. He would also need to learn a lot more about the state of affairs of the future without actually being told anything of import. It was certainly a convoluted set of circumstances.

He was mulling over the conversation and subsequent request when an idea struck him. "How would you feel about attending school this year?" He asked with a bright smile, his eyes twinkling with pleasure at his brilliant idea. "You would of course have full access to the library and to myself. I do not believe in acting impulsively and I believe this will give us both an adequate amount of time to fully contemplate the situation.

"I would advise you to remain from changing anything for the moment, you can take the year to decide upon a course of action. Should you be unable to find a way back by that time you could then start to implement the changes we both would deem necessary."

He watched the boy carefully as he went over his proposal, his emerald eyes were unfocussed as he mulled over everything being said. He observed the boys resolve and determination grow with every word, clearly visible in every line of his body. His eyes had taken on a decidedly calculated glint by the time he had finished his proposition.

It appeared that he was satisfied by his plan, his suppositions were confirmed by a succinct nod of acquiescence and a bright but resolute grin of approval.

"I take it you know where the seventh year dormitories are?" At the boys nod he continued, "Ill make sure there's an extra bed in the tower, you'll be sharing with four other boys. The password is Mandrake." He paused a moment trying to think of anything he missed. "I guess all that's left would be your name, have you already come up with one or shall I find one for you?"

The boy stood up steadily before bowing with a flourish and proffering a hand to be shook. With a wry grin of amusement he spoke the name he had come up with in the hours since his arrival. "You may call me Apollo Leander."

* * *

><p>AN: Apollo is, among other things, the god of light and the sun, truth and prophecy. It and the name Leander are both Greek names, they are both associated with Lion according to the naming website I found. I figured not only the lion thing fit for his obviously Gryffindor traits but also the bit about prophecy, not to mention I just really like ancient Greece.<p>

man, this chapter just did not want to be written! I am perfectly aware of the necessity of these first chapters, but they're just so uninteresting compared to some of the scenes that are just itching to get out. I've got most of chapter 5 written already, and part of the one of the Christmas holidays chapters (I've got a few chapters covering those), and I'm currently trying to force myself to work on this chapter instead of the one that probably wont be for another 10 chapters.

Though its not really important I wanted to write this chapter, in too many time travel fics I've read Harry just popes into existence and Dumbledore's all like 'ooh a time traveler neato, there's no possible way he could be lying or evil or anything, I'll just let this complete stranger have free access to the students and the restricted section, go on have fun lad!'

Bleh I had to keep re-writing this chapter! I have a very thesaurus-like vocabulary and tend to implement more exceptional words, now generally this is a good thing, the exception would be whilst writing Harry dialogue. Frankly I kept making him sound like a Snape clone :X I guess the good news is that Snape Speech should come to me with relative ease.

Next Chapter: A visit to Gringotts and meeting the Marauders!

Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Canadians!


End file.
